(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device performing an image displaying operation by way of electrostatic induction and spatial division luminance control.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays in extensive use include liquid crystal displays, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting displays.
Recently, display devices have been actively developed which have performance characteristics similar to the above-described flat panel displays but with a simplified structure. As one example of such structural development, studies have been made to control the luminance of pixels through opening and closing, by way of electrostatic and elastic forces, movable members associated with individual pixels.
However, if a display device using such electrostatic and elastic forces is used for a long period of time, the switching capacity of the movable members deteriorates so that the luminance of pixels is not controlled correctly.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and may contain information that is not prior art but that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.